Through the Years
by RandomFandomness
Summary: Jessica Morgenstern is bound for Gryffindor. Her family had been in that house. But Sorting Hat suggested that Slytherin would also be a good fit for her. It isn't until her fifth year, that she finds out that she is closely related to one of the most famous wizards of her time, and the people she trusted the most had been lying to her, her entire life. (Donated to KatHarvey)
1. Prologue

**A/n: So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. This chapter is just a prologue; the other chapters will be much longer. I will hopefully upload Chapter 1 sometime this week. I've had this idea for a while now, and only recently started actually writing it. Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks to Littleoldmeeeee for editing it! **

* * *

**Through the Years:**

**Prologue **

October 31, 1981

The streets of London weren't quite as busy as they had been during the day, but they would soon be overcrowded with Muggle children as they travelled door to door in search of candy, dressed in fantastical costumes.

The sun was going down, the shadows growing longer. Street lamps flickered on all over the city, as the sun sank lower and lower. The early trick-or-treaters which consisted of the younger crowd, mostly toddlers and small children, had come out.

One such family were the Morgensterns. Andrew and Isabella Morgenstern, were walking with their year and a half old daughter, Elizabeth, who was swinging from their arms, shrieking in delight as they swung her higher and higher.

To their neighbours, the Morgensterns were just like them- completely normal. Nobody knew that hidden in their coat pockets were wands. Both had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nearly half a decade ago. Andrew now worked for the Department of Magical Transportation, whilst Isabella stayed home and looked after their daughter, Elizabeth.

"It doesn't feel safe, to be out like this, Isa."

"I know Andrew, but it's Zoey's first Halloween. Besides, You-know-who isn't after us-"

"You've heard the rumors," interrupted Andrew.

There was a tense silence, then Isabella answered.

"I care about Lily and James as much as you do, we were always together at Hogwarts, but you read what Dumbledore wrote in the letter he sent last week. I want to go to Godric's Hollow too, but we can't attract attention to their house. I wouldn't be surprised if there were several Death Eaters around in the neighbourhood."

"I understand what you're saying Isabella, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen tonight."

Even though Andrew Morgenstern had dropped out of Divination in his fourth year, he couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Over in Godric's Hollow, a bright green flash of light burst from the tip of a wand. A body fell to the floor, followed by maniac laughter. Two infants bawled, as if they somehow knew their parents were dead, despite one being a little over a year old, and the other, barely a month old.

The night Harry Potter became the Boy Who Lived, was the night he forgot about his little sister.


	2. This Fanfic Is Being Donated!

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter, and that I have not updated in several months. I just don't have any inspiration for this story any more. I had a whole outline written out; I even made a whole list of oc's for Morgenstern's year. I'm also much busier than I anticipated this summer- I'll be visiting family quite often, and for most of the summer, I won't have internet connection. So I've donated this to KatHarvey. ( won't let me put in links). The story will be under the same title, and the prologue will be exactly the same. Kat is a good friend of mine, and I trust her to finish this fanfic for me. She'll give this story the enthusiasm I never did. We've collabed on the first few chapters together. We also have a similar writing style, so there shouldn't be a to drastic change in the writing. Thank you to those that favourited and followed! Sorry that I've been such a let down, but again, Kat will be able to put more effort into this fanfic.

~R.F.


End file.
